


Icarus

by fashionmook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, CEO, CEO Im Jaebum | JB, Dreams, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Heavy Angst, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Roses, Tears, icarus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionmook/pseuds/fashionmook
Summary: Jaebum had many dreams. When he was a little kid, he wanted to be a police man and always dressed himself up as a police man at halloween. Later his dream changed, he wanted to be a CEO of a big company. Have money, a beautiful husband by his side. It was a long way to get there where he wanted to be. Some nights Jaebum didn't sleep, working hard to be a CEO. But he never wanted to be alone the whole time. He planned to achieve his dreams with the one he loved the most.





	Icarus

Jaebum had many dreams. When he was a little kid, he wanted to be a police man and always dressed himself up as a police man at halloween. Later his dream changed, he wanted to be a CEO of a big company. Have money, a beautiful husband by his side. It was a long way to get there where he wanted to be. Some nights Jaebum didn't sleep, working hard to be a CEO. But he never wanted to be alone the whole time. He planned to achieve his dreams with the one he loved the most.

 

_-2 years ago-_

 

They were on the way to their favorite place on the world, the bridge by the Han River. It was the place where they got into the relationship and also when they fell in love with each other. This place has such a good meaning for both of them. Always when they have to say something important to each other, they meet up on the bridge, so Jaebum called him to meet up.

 

They looked at each other again as if it's the first day they met. Still a strong bond of love is between them. Jaebum gave him a kiss on his lips, strong but still soft to make his boyfriend get lost on his lips while he gets lost on the others' lips. They looked at each other again. „Why did you call me to this meaningful place?“, the younger asked him.

 

„I thought much about this, but I was thinking how I could spend a second of thinking about it, because I was so sure“, his boyfriend didn't understand anything of what Jaebum was saying.

 

„I swear Im Jaebum if you do something really dumb I'll leave you“, after this was said Jaebum pulled out a ring of his jacket and got onto his knees. He smirked while his boyfriend was still looking confused. Or he was shocked, Jaebum couldn't tell.

 

„I wanted to ask you this a long time ago. You're such a lovely person and I want to spend my whole life with you. You should be in my dream of getting a CEO. We should go this way together. Go together to archive our dreams, I'm reaching out my hand to you to go with me. So I'm gonna ask: Will you marry me, Park Jinyoung?“

 

When he looked at Jinyoung more in detail, he saw tears. Tears of happiness. And it got worse, his body was slightly shaking, but he still managed to smile, because he was happy. Because he knew they won't ever be alone whether it's about their dreams and most importantly, lives. So he screamed „Yes!“ many times and afterwards he hugged Jaebum. Jinyoung notices a tear rolled down Jaebum's cheek too. And that means something really good. Jaebum never cries at emotional moments like these. But there he was, asking Jinyoung to marry him and crying like he was.

 

„I love you so much, Jinyoung. Don't ever leave me baby“, Jaebum wept, looking at Jinyoung with teary eyes. He smiled and his hands were still around his waist.

 

„I will never leave you“

 

_-End of flashback-_

 

„Are you okay?“, Jinyoung asked when he just woke up and saw his husband with open eyes. „Since when are you awake?“

 

„Not too long ago, I was just thinking about our marriage. These are such good memories“, Jaebum slightly laughed at this. „I need to get ready now. We can spend the rest of the day later“

 

„I remember our marriage clearly, we looked so good. I never saw you crying after this. But yes, we will spend the rest of the day together. Together as always“, Jaebum said nothing to Jinyoung's words. Just dead silence, as if it was normal for them.

 

Jaebum made breakfast for him and his husband. He always cooked for them, and the younger loved it. It was the best food for Jinyoung, after his mothers',

 

„How are you today?“, the younger asked him as they eat the breakfast. „It's a weird day, right? Do you need to go there?“

 

„Of course I need to, And I don't feel good. I hope you understand“, Jaebum stood up and reaching for his jacket. It was the same jacket he wore when he proposed to Jinyoung.

 

„I always understand you baby“, they gave each other a kiss before Jaebum was heading to his workplace.

 

After he drove to his office and looking at the new things he had to do today, he realized it again. He archieved his dream, he was a famous CEO as he wanted to. He has worked hard to get where he was. He should be happy today, but he didn't felt like it. But Jinyoung waited for him, so he needed to act happy at least a bit. Jaebum worked harder and harder for him.

 

„Mr. Im, here's a call from another famous CEO-“, his assistent said, but Jaebum's bad mood was in his way.

 

„I don't want to cooperate with anyone right now. Just let me alone“, he was alone again. He just looked around his office and saw the picture of him and Jinyoung, smiling slightly, but it brushed away fast. Even Jinyoung couldn't give him good mood, not today.

 

„I think Jinyoung would like roses today“, he thought an hour before he can get home to his beautiful husband. So he decided to buy some on his way home.

 

The hour flew by very fast so he was fast enough to the flower shop before it closed. He looked at the different kind of roses and all looked so pretty for Jinyoung.

 

„May I help you?“, a kind woman who works at the shop asked him and he nodded. „I want roses, but all look pretty“

 

„For what are these for?“, she asked and Jaebum slightly got angry, thinking she doesn't need to know everything in his life. So Jaebum just tried a fake smile and answered „For someone I love“

 

At the end he bought a mix of black and red roses, because Jinyoung loved those colors. Jaebum sat in his car and took a visit to his beautiful husband. He was happy to give him the roses.

 

He was walking towards another meaningful place. He didn't want to do this. Visiting his husband like this, on this place. Jaebum has the need to meet him at home as usual, but he needed to be real, to talk to him sincere.

 

Jaebum got onto his knees. He looked up and laid the flowers in front of him, where his name stood. A tear rolled down his face. He feels like he is proposing to Jinyoung again, he wished he could go back to this day.

 

„Hey, Jinyoung. Are you fine? I'm sure you are up there. I miss you, but who am I saying this to. I wish I could be with you right now. I still imagine you are there with me, it still feels like talking to myself. But I love you so much Jinyoung. Ah- fuck I'm crying. I still can't realize you are up there. Do you know how hard it is to think you are still alive? Sometimes I'm outside and talk to you, people think I am insane. Maybe I am. I even did our marriage alone. I couldn't get over the fact you're dead and we weren't married. I married someone who is dead and our families looked so dumbfounded. I also archieved my dream, but you weren't there. My life could be perfect, Jinyoung, but everything is dumb because of you. I can't even smile again. I can't move on after more whole year after your death. If I would be dead, you could have moved on because you were not as pathetic as I am. My real dream was never the CEO thing, my real dream was _you_. And I can't change the fact my dream got so impossible in one second to another. Jinyoung, I want you to come back, please come back I need you, You're my dream and I want to work hard on it but I just can't. You aren't here with me. I won't ever be happy again. Maybe I'm like Icarus, I had my wings but I never listened and I drowned. I'm still drowning, Jinyoung. I need to go now, I love you so much, Jinyoung“

 

Jaebum tried to get the tears off of his face. „See you later at home“. He stood up, acting like he didn't say anything, living te same as always. With Jinyoung, but also without Jinyoung. He knew he chased after something what's impossible to get.

**Author's Note:**

> i also posted this on my got7 amino account. you can follow me if you want -- @ saintbambam


End file.
